Teaching to Learn, Learning to Trust
by Shadow Dreamer
Summary: At the age of 10, she was captured and enslaved. Being a full blooded Miko didn't help either, so what will happen to her and her friends when three guys are forced to get female slaves? Kag/Inu, Mir/San, Sess/Rin
1. Its my life

\A/N: Okay this is my FIRST Inu story but not my first fic. So I'm going to try this little thing out. Um... I think that's about it.... oh yeah, *clears throat* REVIEW!   
  
Disclamer: Me no own, though me wish me did! And the Inyuasha's mother and father's names belong to ArtemisMoon (who happens to be one of my FAVORITE Inuyaha writers), and you will know if they are her's if they have a * after their name.   
  
Summary: At the age of 10, she was captured and enslaved. Being a full blooded Miko didn't help either, so what will happen to her and her friends when three guys are forced to get female slaves? Kag/Inu, Mir/San, Sess/Rin.   
  
*~ Chapter 1 ~*   
  
"No, I fucking refuse!" A white haired man shouted at the top of his lungs.   
  
"Don't use that tone with me, mister! You're already at the age to when you should at least have seventeen slaves, and you don't have a single one." his mother, Lady Rumiko*, snapped back.   
  
"I hate to admit it my dear friend, but your mother does have a point."   
  
"Shut up you lecher! No one brought you in this fucking conversation!"   
  
"Inyuasha if you so much even think about saying another curse word in front of your mother, I promise you won't be able to stand, OR sit for the next two years of your life!" Came a deep voice as Lord Tai* entered the room. Standing next to his wife, he threw a warning glance at his young son.  
  
"Hai," Inuyaha replied to his father before apologizing to his mother, "but I don't understand! Why do I have to get some slave to do everything for me? I can take care of myself just fine." He then crossed his arms for emphasis.   
  
Resting her head in her hands his mother wondered aloud, "Why do you have to be so difficult? Sesshomaru had no problem with getting a slave."   
  
"Sesshomaru doesn't even have a life!" Inuyasha countered, "The only two things you see him doing is either ridiculing me, or training. That's all he does, nothing more, nothing less."   
  
"And what are the few things you do, hum? The only thing I ever see you doing is complaining about how bright the sun is, to how cloudy it gets! You both need someone to help take care of you."   
  
"I don't need anyone," he mumbled under his breath.   
  
Quietly walking towards his friend, Mirkou asked, "Why don't you want to get a slave Inuyasha? I mean, what's so wrong with having one? Look at me! I have at least twenty and I don't have a single problem with anyone!"   
  
"Shut up you leacher! Besides all your slaves are women!"   
  
"And that's a crime? I don't see a problem with having nothing but women for slaves."   
  
"No wonder you can't even get a decent woman! Once you get one, you start looking for another."   
  
"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" Lord Tai shouted at the top of his lungs. Quickly going back to a more normal, calmer voice he stated, "Inuyasha tomorrow your brother is going to get a female slave, you will go with him-"   
  
"But father-"   
  
"No buts about it. If you don't go, then you will wish that I never brought you into this world. Now this discussion is over." With that last thought, Tai exited the room.   
  
Sighing, Lady Rumiko stated, "You know he's right, you do need a slave." she walked over to her youngest son and wrapped her arms around him, "Trust me, it will all work out in the end." Letting go of him, Lady Rumiko quickly chased after her husband.   
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha," Mirkou patted him on the shoulder, "if you want... I could go with you. Besides I need another slave."   
  
"What's wrong with the other twenty? Not good enough anymore?" he scoffed, removing Mirkou's hand from his shoulder.   
  
"No, I just sold about three yesterday to Kouga and I need another one." Mirkou stated simply.   
  
Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha walked off.   
  
*  
  
"Get up you dirty whores!" came a loud voice, startling the young sixteen year old out of her dreams. Removing the sleepers from her eyes, Kagome watched as the man yelled at a blond girl across the hall.   
  
"I told you to get up." he said in a menacing voice.   
  
"She is up." Kagome mumbled softly, but not soft enough for the man quickly turned and looked at her.   
  
"And who told you to speak, hum? I should have you beat for that comment. In fact, I think I will." He replied fumbling with the keys that opened the cells.   
  
Kagome watched as the burly man opened her cell and pulled out a long black whip. "Now you'll learn to shut up."   
  
"You will do no such thing to her." came a demanding voice.  
  
"Naraku!" the man stumbled, "I was just going to teach this whore how to shut her mouth."   
  
"I didn't hear a word come from her mouth. The only thing I heard was some grumbling from a fat pig as he woke up a bunch of worthless slaves. Now, I wonder who that pig was?"   
  
"I'm sorry sir." with that, the man quickly left Kagome's cell and went around waking up the other women.   
  
'Stupid fool.' Naraku scoffed before leaving the room. 'He really needs to start cleaning up their cages better. The stench is almost unbearable.'   
  
"You really lucked out on that one." came an excited voice. Looking over, Kagome saw a girl around fifteen years old with black hair and chocolate brown eyes.   
  
Sighing Kagmoe responded, "Good morning Rin. Is Sango up yet?"   
  
"Yeah, but she's already been taken out to be bathed and fed. Why? What do you need to talk to her about?"   
  
Putting her head in her hands she replied, "It was nothing. I just wanted to know if she was up or not," changing the subject, Kagome asked, "did you sleep well?"   
  
"Not that bad. You?"   
  
"If you think sleeping on a cold, hard, stoned floor is comfortable then yes. If not, then no" she sighed.   
  
"Don't worry Kagome, I'm sure someone will buy us. They can't keep us here forever-"   
  
"Your right they can't keep us here but they can just trade us for some other girl or woman who WILL make them money. Face it Rin, no one wants to buy a miko. You know what every one thinks about them. About me."   
  
"Shut your talking, and get up!" the man came back.  
  
Doing as told, Rin and Kagome quickly got up and were escorted to a large lake. "Get in there and clean up!"   
  
"Don't you want us to discard our clothing?" Kagome whispered.   
  
"If I hear one more word from you, whether Naraku likes it or not, I'm going to hit you until you can't even move." he gritted through his teeth.   
  
'Like that's not been done before.' she sighed as she took off her clothing and joined Rin in the freezing water. Trying her hardest to cease her teeth from chattering, Kagome used the water to rinse out whatever dirt was in her hair and body.   
  
"Get out!" he shouted.   
  
Doing as told, Kagome put on a fresh pair of clothes and headed towards the mess hall. 'Get used to this.' she thought as she trudged quietly next to Rin. 'This is your life and there is nothing you can do to change it. You know why no one wants to buy you, it's because of who you are. It's because they fear you.'   
  
She was quickly jolted from her thoughts when a bowl of gray muck was forced into her arms. 'Yep this is your life.' she thought as she took a set next to Rin, who was now whispering things to a girl who too had black hair girl.   
  
"Kagome," she whispered, "there's talk that two buyers are coming today to look at us."   
  
"So what's that to me? You know that no one is going to buy a miko."   
  
"But at least you get to have a REAL bath, and can put on something nice for a change." Rin added.   
  
Kagome sighed, she hated it when these days came. It always brought fear to her heart, not fear that she wouldn't get picked, but fear that she - or Rin or Sango - would get picked and then they would never see each other again.   
  
"I guess it would be nice to be clean for a change." she whispered before turning her attention back to the so called food.   
  
"So when do you think they will be here?" Rin whispered to the other two.   
  
"Maybe around 6:30 remember, we still have to get ready." Sango replied, her eyes looking around the room. Checking to make sure no one was coming near them.   
  
Rin nodded, then turned her attention back to her own food. 'I just know that tonight we will get picked! I just know it!' 


	2. IMPORANT NOTICE

Hello to all who have spent the time to read this story. First off I want to say thank you to all the reviewers who have faithfully waited for me to finally update on the story. You have no idea how much that means to me. Sadly though, I am not going to be able to continue my story, "Teaching to Learn, Learning to Trust". Over the past two years I have undergo current situations that have continued to pop up (Ie: Deaths in the family, computer crashes). I do hope someday that I will be able to continue this story, being that it is one that I enjoyed writing. I'm sorry to all of those who truely did like my work and I hope that you can forgive me. Thank you again for the reviews, they gave me inspiration when I needed it the most.

Shadow Dreamer 


End file.
